Art of Deception
by Korgeta
Summary: Ryoko should never be understimated...


**Art of Deception**

* * *

He gazed at the dark paradise, the night seas in its infinites, his eyes without the ship sensors could not even see the nearest star, a star with such brightness and intensity of fire was even snuffed out when one travelled far away enough of it. It was a rare moment for Kagato, today was not to analyse and further his research in finding worlds related to the greatest phenomenon in existence that characterized was called Tsunami. No he gazed out for once of his window out of wonder, taking it all in and just wondering about his role in the universe and wondered even if Tsunami herself could govern the infinite of this space.

His ears picked up an electrical crackle of particles in the air heating, only for a fraction of a second but such a sound was recognisable for him.

"I see your back, my Ryoko" He had no reason to turn around, waste of effort and point, he had seen her many a time and grew tired of her long ago, her power was her use though not entirely. "Yet you have returned sooner than I expected or was as set out. Was it too simple a burden, or did you fail?"

This time he did turn around just so he can let Ryoko see his gloved hand light up a green like fire harmless to his hand but as Ryoko knew in the past it was barely Kagato's most dangerous attack yet still hurt like hell and as Kagato has expected the mere sight of it made Ryoko speak, and with manners as well.

"No, master" She said, her body suit armour, usually fashioned in pristine red and black was cracked and smashed in parts and her right eye was greatly swollen, when she spoke, a bit of blood still treacle lightly from her lips. Even with her thoughts under the influence of her master's _wisdom, _she still took it as an insulting observation from him but knew the necessity of obedience.

"Then you found Ronin Daichi to be either too powerful or I over estimated him"

"No" Argued Ryoko desperately with her hand held up in submission in comparison to Kagato's fiery hand of oppression. "It was because of his power that made me learn quickly. He was as you said the perfect test to see if I can go up against one like Yosho. At first I must convince when I went on that remote world where Daichi had retired to I thought it would be a simple task. He was after all alone and old. And I possessed the superior strength, firepower and sabre. It proved anything other then 'easy'." She fought the natural urge to reminiscent the event, dramatising her speech, using her arms to gesture the waving of the swords. Kagato looked upon it as childish. "When I took my sabre, I ran in and swiped at the little man but his appearance and stance was deceptive, his crouching was perfect for him to sweep his leg around and send me stumbling back. I lashed out...he remained controlled and composed his stance."

"When will you learn Ryoko?" Kagato said disdainfully, "That fighting by instinct without intellect would show up your limitations. Daichi is a master of _Mujushin Kenjutsu_. It sickens for me to learn that you still lash out like a child even after everything I taught you." He then added "I take it then you were quick to realize that the light hawk wings neutralized any firepower you fired upon"

"Yes, at that point though I was clearly not gaining the hand anyway"

"So I can **see**"

"I did learn something though" Stressed Ryoko.

"Ah yes, the dear lesson of life. How many more lessons do you really need to kill a man Ryoko?"

"After today there will be no more lessons" She muttered.

Kagato said nothing, he waited for Ryoko to speak and Ryoko waited for Kagato, an interchange of silent tension came from the two, Kagato the one who had no fear but bound by curiosity but with caution spoke. "Is that so?"

"Yes" Ryoko stood up now and stared at Kagato directly, her stare hardened. "Daichi was cold, precise, as were his wings but from the direction he was aware of. It short I was my attacks just ran straight into the wall. It then occurred to me I should become creative, but with intellect. And so I taught him a lesson!"

Kagato was expecting this, Ryoko was a poor deception, her emotions knew no restraint and she could never hide the honesty of hatred her eyes had for him. Kagato fired the fiery blaze from his hand. Ryoko jumped over the attack and flew in with her crimson energy saber. Kagato summoned a cool green blade of energy, heavier and powerful; he fenced defensively and countered easily against Ryoko's offensive. Ryoko jumped back already battle tired and combined her hands and held them in front to fire off a cannon shot of red energy. Kagato held a hand to shield the attack and smoke; he saw the plan, to have his vision blinded in front so Ryoko would strike from behind.

It was almost clever of her.

He smirked as his head turned around and reached out his hand as if he was pulling in a ghost of a Ryoko but it was of Ryoko teleporting in only he correctly assumed where she was and caught her as he predicted. He lowered the shield and placed his second hand onto Ryoko's throat. "All too easy" His mind stopped when he said it, a sneer turned out to be a fact, seeing at last the way Ryoko had the game played. Her game was for him to assume her actions were off instinct and immediate reflex made him complacent, now with smoke in the thick from his back jumped out Ryoko with a searing hot blade ready for Kagato's hide.

**END**

* * *

A short story, just my way of getting back into writing, but the story serves two points. One I personally believe that Ryoko's doppelganger technique is about as par in lethalness with the general Light Hawk Wings given as the story points out Yosho for example who used his LHW was still taken off guard by Ryoko's energy attacks that came out of sight whilst he was fighting Kagato. The doppelganger technique can occur from any angle and not just line of sight like with LHW. So no need for some writers to write up a super ultra gun to stop LHW's ok :P The second is that power will always be undone by contempt. Mujushin Kenjutsu is an actual Japanese style of sword fighting. It utilizes skill and intellect. I wanted to make a story below a 1000 words for once and the text (barring the title and the author notes) comes upto 995 words-ish.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
